Next Heart
by JustBeMe13
Summary: Zoro is Sanji's neighbor and he's in love at first sight. But can Sanji mend Zoro broken heart, or will it crumble to dust because of him. Oh, Zoro has kids.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is a story about Zoro and Sanji. (No surprise there) But hey! Zoro has kids, he's Sanji's neighbor and he's in love at first sight. Hope you enjoy!**

**~Rebecca**

* * *

**Next Heart **

**Chapter 1**

Tetsu and Shu race of before he has the chance to grab either of their shirts. Their feet stomp up the stairs and he sighs as he goes after them. He hears a shriek and a pair of dull thuds, wondering just what both boys ran into. He rushes up the stairs and freezes. Tetsu and Shu have tackled a blonde. The guy he sometimes sees when he gets home, late from work with the boys on his arms. The blonde is tense, and he is too. His muscles begin to work again when he sees Wado look disapproving at her brothers.

Wado spots him, and flicks her gaze back at the boys with a growl. He chuckles and calls to them, moving, finally.

"Kare o oroshite," he growls. **(1) **

Both boys freeze and scramble of the blond man. The man stands and he stares for a minute at his legs. They seem to go on forever and he swallows. The blonde turns to him with a passive face, though he notes surprise there as well.

"Ikagen'ni shite," he says.** (2)**

Tetsu and Shu shuffle towards him and look up with pouty faces. They cling to him with sad faces and he has to relent. He already knows that they like the blonde from that small encounter.

"Baka, hontoni." **(3)**

The twins smile and Wado crack a small one as well. Then, the twelve year old sets her attention on the blue eyed man. He does too.

"Hey, sorry about them," he says in fluent English.

The blonde seems startled that he switched so fast and he smiles.

"Their mostly well behaved, so sorry. Wado's the civil child, but the twins rub off on her," he continues. "Did she startle you?" he asks.

The blonde nods, but then smiles. "A little, she was sleeping, I think. But then she woke up when I wanted to ask her where her parents where. But now that you're here, it seems that I don't have to worry."

He feels himself flush at the sentence and quickly covers up by extending his hand to the blonde. "Name's Zoro," he says. "This is Tetsu," he gestures to the black haired boy with golden eyes. "This is Shu, his twin brother, and that's Wado." He finishes by motioning to the red haired boy and to his white haired daughter.

The blonde smiles and takes his hand, shaking it. "I'm Sanji, nice to meet you Zoro."

Zoro smiles and let's go of Sanji's, surprisingly warm, hand. He looks at Tetsu and Shu, who have been tugging at the sleeves of his jacket.

"Wakatta, wakatta," he says and squats down, giving Shu the key to the apartment.** (4)**

The three children scuttle off and into their house.

"Haven't seen you around, just moved in?" Sanji asks.

Zoro nods, turning back to the blond. "Yeah, two months ago actually. It's a little hard on the kids but they'll be fine."

Sanji quirks a brow and chuckles a bit dryly. "Hard on them, huh? Why's that?"

He realizes the mistake after he's said it. His eyes widen, but Zoro isn't affected anymore, it was a long time ago.

"I'm so sorry," the blond blurts. "I have no right to ask."

Zoro laughs softly and shoots a glance at his door, which is slightly ajar. He sighs, then turns back to Sanji.

"It's nothing, you can ask. Shu and Tetsu aren't my kids, their my sisters. But she's ... Not around anymore. Wado is mine though, but her mother, well, she isn't either."

Sanji's face is stricken with guilt. He opens his mouth to speak but Zoro shakes his head. Sanji's mouth snaps shut with an audible click. His face is still guilty but he doesn't say anything.

"You can make it up to me though," he says.

Sanji quirks a brow and crosses his arms over his chest. "How then?" he asks with a smirk.

Zoro doesn't know why but he feels like his face flushes. "Drink with me sometime?" he asks.

Sanji grins and turns to his door, opening it. "Sure, I'll let you know when I have time, sound good?"

Zoro snorts, nods and moves to his door. "See ya," he mutters.

Sanji giggles and shuts his door. And Zoro is frozen because that giggle made him tingle in all the wrong places. He shudders and opens the door. Wado is looking at him with a way too smug face for a twelve year old.

"Damare Wado, shinken ni."** (5)**

Wado grins and turns, padding of into the living room. Zoro sighs hard, running a hand through his hair as he walks after her. His heart is pounding in his ears and Zoro knows it, he's smitten and nothing will help him now.

"Kuso!" he slams his fist into the wall. **(6)**

Tetsu and Shu stick their head in the hallway and he curses again for having them heard.

"Koko kare deteike!" he snaps in an affectionate tone.** (7)**

They giggle and scurry off. Zoro calms his racing pulse and groans at the thoughts that fly through his head.

He's in love.

Fuck him and his broken heart.

* * *

**(1) Get of him**

**(2) Come here**

**(3) Idiots really**

**(4) I get it, I get it**

**(5) Shut up, Wado. Seriously**

**(6) Shit**

**(7) Get out of here**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Rebecca**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Heart**

**Chapter 2**

Sanji walks up the stairs while fiddling with his keys. He's late from work and exhausted. He needs a break, dammit. He opens the door to the hallway and walks to his door. But, he freezes as he spots a lump of clothes in front of the neighbors door.

It's a girl.

He frowns and takes a step towards her, wondering where her parents are. He opens his mouth to speak but at that moment, her eyes snap open and she stares at him. Her eyes are a dark brown and bore into his soul. The cook freezes again and doesn't say anything while the girl stands and moves further into the light.

She has blond hair, he sees. But it's so blond that it's practically white. He tilts his head and she does the same. Sanji wants to speak again when the girl smiles at something behind him. He has no time to turn as two kids run into his legs and they topple him over. He shrieks and falls, catching himself on the floor.

The girl laughs softly, but then she scowls, and her eyes flick over to the stairs. Sanji tenses, but he doesn't know why. Then the girl growls and a deep voice speaks from behind.

"Kare o oroshite." **(1)**

Sanji feels the boys freeze and a shiver runs up his spine. He doesn't know that language. The boys scramble off of him and he stands slowly. Sanji makes his face as passive as he can and turns to the, he guesses, father of the kids.

His heart leaps into his throat, but he doesn't show it as the handsome green haired man walks up to him. Wait, what. Green hair, what the fuck? The man looks at him and he sees his lips quirk into a small smile.

"Ikagen'ni shite," the man says. **(2)**

Sanji watches as both boys walk up to the man and cling to his legs. They seem to be sorry, but they don't say a word.

"Baka, hontoni," the man says with a smile. **(3)**

The kids smile and the girl chuckles a bit. Sanji feels her gaze on him and the man's attention shift to him as well. He gulps.

"Hey, sorry about them," the man says in English.

And Sanji is startled, because who can switch that fast? He nods and smiles slowly.

The man continues, "They're mostly well behaved, so sorry. Wado's the civil child, but the twins rub off on her."

Sanji can't help but smile at that, he already guessed so. Though, the twins seem like nice kids too.

"Did she startle you?" the man asks with a concerned face.

"A little, she was sleeping, I think. But then she woke up when I wanted to ask her were her parents where. But now that you're here, it seems that I don't have to worry," Sanji says with a nod and a smile.

He's not angry. He'd never be angry at a mere child. Sanji's attention is brought back as the man flushes a little and he extends his hand to the cook.

"Name's Zoro," he says. "This is Tetsu," he gestures to the black haired boy with golden eyes. "This is Shu, his twin brother, and that's Wado." The man finishes with a hand to the red head and to the white haired girl.

Sanji smiles, "I'm Sanji, nice to meet you Zoro."

He's glad to know that the kids have a nice father, but he wonders about the mother slightly. So, he wants to ask, but the man is looking at his kids again. Sanji's hand is released and he misses the man's warmth instantly.

"Wakatta, wakatta," Zoro says and squats to give something to his son. **(4)**

Sanji smiles as they dart of and into the house. The girl follows with a weird smile on her face, but Sanji pays it no mind.

"Haven't seen you around, just moved in?" he asks as Zoro stands.

Zoro nods and faces him. "Yeah, two months ago actually. It's a little hard on the kids but they'll be fine."

Sanji hears a sad undertone and he can't help but asks, his mouth already moving and his brain catching up.

"Hard on them, huh. Why is that?"

He realizes his mistake and his eyes widen. He splutters and tries to come up with a sentence but's it's not really coming out.

"I'm so sorry," he blurts. "I have no right to ask."

The man smiles and glances at his door, then sighs and turns back to Sanji.

"It's nothing, you can ask. Shu and Tetsu aren't my kids, their my sisters. But she's ... not around anymore. Wado is mine though, but her mother, well, she isn't either."

Sanji's chest wells with guilt and he knows the man can see. He opens his mouth to apologize again but the man shakes his head. His jaw snaps shut with a click, but the feelings of guilt don't go away.

The man smiles and says, "You can make it up to me, though."

Sanji smirks and crosses his arms over his chest, "How then?" he asks.

Zoro's face goes red again and Sanji has to smile, it's quite cute actually.

"Drink with me sometime?" the green haired man asks.

Sanji grins and turns to his door, unlocking the door and opening it. "Sure, I'll let you know when I have time, sound good?" he asks.

Zoro snorts and moves, "See ya." Then he's gone.

Sanji giggles and steps into his home. He flicks on the light and smirks. This is nice, his neighbor is nice. He knew that the house was sold, but not to whom. Now he knew. Drinking with this guy sounded like fun experience. And the kids were cute. Sanji chuckles and puts his keys in the key-bowl.

The guilty feeling is gone.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**(1) Get of him**

**(2) Come here**

**(3) Idiots really**

**(4) I get it, I get it**

**~Rebecca**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Wado stares at him from her spot at the table. Her chopsticks are halfway to her mouth when she stops. He frowns at her, quirking his brow. Her face cracks in a smile and Zoro rolls his eyes.

"Shinken ni, Wado. Imananjidesuka?" he asks. **(1)**

Wado's grin widens and the twins look up from the noodles. Zoro shoots them a look and the quickly go back to eating. Wado shakes her head and continues as well, making Zoro uncomfortable. How come she can do that?

"Nani o kangeate imasu ka?" he asks, seriously interested. **(2) **"Nothing, Oto-san, nothing."

Zoro doesn't believe her and points his chopsticks at her.

"Don't lie to me, young lady. I know what you're doing!" he says. He sticks his food in his mouth and chews, irritated.

Wado smirks, "You like him, Ie? Matawa ..." **(3) **

Zoro groans, which makes the twins look up. Zoro looks at them and Shu shows him his empty bowl. Zoro nods and the red head shoots up from his chair, running to the kitchen and placing his bowl in the sink. Tetsu follows his brother and they both skip out of the room. Zoro turns back to Wado to see her finish her food.

"Wado, Koibito, why are you doing this?" Zoro asks. **(4) **Zoro is irritated and he doesn't want to think about the hot blonde living next to him. With his long legs that seem to go on forever. And that blond hair that looks golden. And those blue eyes that peer into his soul. And those lips, God!

Zoro's face heats up and he picks up his bowl to put it in the sink. He hears Wado chuckle but he doesn't react. He begins to wash the dishes and she brings hers as well. He takes it and washes it, putting everything back into place.

"Oto-san," she says after a while.

He hums and turns to her. She's fiddling with her white hair and her brown orbs look right at him.

"Nani?" he asks. **(5) **

She flushes and a small chuckle escapes her mouth."... Sono otoko ga watashi no atarashi Oto-san ni natte mo kamawanai ..." she murmurs. **(6) **

Zoro's body freezes and his mind comes up with the most pleasant images. He blushes bright red and slaps his hand over his face as his nose begins to bleed. Wado laughs from her spot and he shoots her an angry look. She holds up her hands in surrender and walks around him to grab some paper. Zoro takes it and thanks her with a nod.

"There's nothing of that, Wado. We just met the man yesterday evening. How in the world can that happen overnight?" he asks, still holding the paper to his nose.

Wado shrugs and says, "He's nice."

Zoro rolls his eyes. "Yes, I noticed."

"Ma ..." she says. **(7)**

Zoro looks at her, she wants to tell him something and he wants to know. "Hai?" **(8) **

"Deto ni iku!" she exclaims. **(9)**

Zoro chuckles, having recovered from his stopping heart and smiles at his daughter. "I'd love to, Koibito, but I can't." He pets her over the head and gives her a light shove towards the bedroom. "Now get dressed for school, and get the twins ready."

Wado pouts, but does as her father tells her. She pads of to her room and shuts the door. Zoro grumbles and puts his hand on the table to lean on it. He can't believe she just said that. He barely knows the guy. Well, yeah, he is already smitten. But that's not the issue!

Okay, so he's in love with Sanji. But he doesn't know anything about the blonde. And how can he be in love after one meeting. That's just ... weird. Zoro sighs and walks out of the kitchen to put on his shoes and jacket. He grabs his phone and his keys and waits by the door. Wado comes to him a minute later, backpack on, hair done, clothes. He hands her the jacket and her shoes and she puts them on. Shu and Tetsu run in a few moments later.

Zoro sighs as he has to fix Tetsu's hair and Shu's shirt is inside out. He puts on their shoes and jackets, hands them their backpacks and opens the door.

"Saiko," he says and the twins race out. He follows and Wado grabs his hand after he locks the door. The four of them move to the hallway door when it's pushed open and Sanji walks in with a red haired girl behind him. **(10) **

Sanji doesn't notice them and talks to the girl in angry tones. "No, Nami. I can't come then. I have work and you know it."

The girl, Nami, scowls. "But you promised to come, last year remember. You said you'd make a cake for Chopper. You can't back down on that!" she exclaims.

Sanji sighs and finally spots Zoro and the kids. He smiles and walks to them while Zoro fusses over Shu's jacket.

"Hey!" the blonde says.

Zoro looks at him with a smile and stands. "Hey, don't you have work?" he asks.

Sanji shakes his head no and squats in front of the kids. "You going to school?" he asks.

Shu and Tetsu look at him as if he spoke Russian. Which to them, he probably did. Sanji looks a bit confused and glances up at Zoro. He is trying to hold in his laugh.

"Sorry, they can't understand you yet."

Sanji goes red and stands, trying to act normal. "So ..." he says.

Zoro grins and asks Sanji's question for his kids. They both reply that they're going to school and Zoro translates to Sanji and the girl.

The girl looks a bit skeptical and turns to him. "Who are you?" she asks. Her stance is hostile towards him and he really can't blame her though.

Sanji hisses at her to be polite but Zoro doesn't mind.

"I'm his neighbor," he says.

The girl nods and glances at the kids, frowning. "What language were you speaking just now?"

Zoro now knows she's just the curious type and smirks. "It's Japanese." He lays his hand on Wado's shoulder and she nods, taking a step forward and bowing.

"Please deal well with me and my brothers," she says.

Her English is still a little broken but it works. Nami smirks and nods her head, twinkles in her eyes. Wado smiles back and Sanji is looking a little lost.

"How come she knows?" he asks.

Zoro turns to the blonde and his eyes sadden. "Well, her mother was from here, so she knows a little English. But it's all a little rough."

Sanji nods and turns to Nami. "Let's go shall we, don't want them to be late."

Nami agrees and they say their goodbyes, leaving Zoro to take the kids to school. He drops Wado of and brings the seven year old twins to the other class. There, the nice teacher takes over and he leaves with a satisfied smile.

Zoro returns to his flat to hear a loud argument between Sanji and the girl Nami. She yells about some kid who is going to be sad if Sanji doesn't show up. Sanji argues back that he has work and that he knows he promised to come.

Zoro knows he's not supposed to intrude, but he knocks on Sanji's door anyway. The arguing stops immediately. He hears footsteps come to the door and it's swung open. He sees Sanji is about to yell at the person at the door, but snaps his jaw shut at the sight of Zoro.

Zoro waves awkwardly and opens his mouth to speak when Sanji slaps a hand over it. His yelp is muffled and Sanji shoots him a glare. The blonde closes the door and removes his hand.

"What?" he asks.

Zoro stutters over his words and finds the right thing to say, "I heard you arguing, can I help?"

He feels kinda stupid butting in on Sanji's business with his friend, but he really wants to know more about this blonde. Sanji looks slightly surprised but then smiles.

"No, you can't help me with this, sorry. Nami has a way of getting what she wants anyway. I'll have to ask the geezer to let me take the day off. It's Chopper's birthday you see," he says.

"Chopper?" Zoro questions.

Sanji smiles softly, he looks handsome that way. Zoro gulps. No, not now. He doesn't have time for that, calm down.

"Chopper is a kid I know. He's living with a friend now, Luffy," Sanji smiles.

Zoro's eyes widen at that name. His heart stops and he thinks of all the times that kid babbled about the hot blonde friend he had. Sanji sees his widened eyes and frowns.

"Something wrong?" he asks.

Zoro chuckles. "You said Luffy?" he asks, and Sanji nods. "The bumbling kid with the straw hat that never leaves me the fuck alone at work?" he states.

Sanji's eyes widen and a grin takes over his face. "How have we never met before?" he grins and beckons Zoro into the apartment.

Nami is there, she's looking angry, but surprised as Zoro walks in. He greets her shortly and she nods. Sanji joins them and gives Nami a look.

"So? Why are you here?" Nami asks.

Sanji sighs.

Zoro grins. "We just discovered that the dumbass Luffy is my friend, and yours."

Nami can't hold the groan that escapes her. "Seriously? Why that fucking idiot?"

Zoro grins and sits down on a chair, taking in Sanji's apartment. It's neat and stylish, like his own, but more modern and not Japanese.

"So, Zoro," Nami begins.

He looks up at her with a curious glance and she crosses her legs in a business like way. She continues.

"How do you know Luffy?"

"Work," he replies instantly. It's not like it's a lie.

She frowns, "What is your occupation?"

Zoro frowns back, "Is this an interrogation or something? Never mind. I work at a dojo and Luffy comes there to bother me and my Sensei. He says he's there to learn kendo, but he doesn't do shit in class."

He has to hide a smile, he's quite attached to Luffy if he says so himself. Sanji grins as well, and continues his discussion with Nami for Chopper's birthday. It takes them a while, but they manage to come up with a cake and all sorts of things. It's in the middle of their discussion that Zoro gets a text from Luffy asking him to join. He replies that he will come as soon as he gets the kids from school.

Zoro leaves later on and goes to get the kids from school. Wado is all exited as she hears about the party, Shu and Tetsu a little less but they'll be alright. Zoro smiles, he'll get the kids some new friends.

* * *

**Hey everyone, sorry that it takes me so long to update on certain things. Sometimes I have a lot of inspiration and the next moment, nothing. But yeah, I hope you enjoyed it anyway!**

**Rebecca**

**(1) Seriously, Wado. What is it now?**

**(2) What are you thinking about?**

**(3) No? Or?**

**(4) Sweetheart**

**(5) What?**

**(6) I wouldn't mind if that man became my new dad**

**(7) Well**

**(8) Yes**

**(9) Go on a date**

**(10) Let's get going**


End file.
